Lola Llama
Lola Llama is a one-time villain from the classic Cartoon Network series, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, only appearing in "Save the Drama for Your Llama". She befriended Ingrid, and later betrayed her, so that she could steal her life and claim her achievements and even identity as her own. She is voiced by Sarah Hagan. Biography In "Save the Drama for Your Llama", Lola followed Ingrid around the school and observed her being neglected by her friends. Lola befriended Ingrid at her most vulnerable and gained her trust. She claimed to also suffer from the same social invisibility, getting Ingrid to relate to her. Ingrid gave Lola her fuchsia Acacia leaf as a token of their newfound friendship, foolishly thinking it would last. Ingrid thought that Lola was a lot more respectful than her friends have been to her earlier that day, remembering their ignoring her, when she showed off her freshly picked fuchsia Acacia leaf. In the cafeteria, Lola was rather clingy, scooting closer to Ingrid every time she scooted away. Ingrid introduced her to the rest of her friends. Adam complimented Lola on her Acacia leaf, which got Ingrid angry at him, since he ignored it, when she had it. Awkward tension quickly arose between the two. Ingrid then told her friends how she preferred Lola over them, given how much more attentive she was that any of them and berated them for their ways. This didn't get her to stop being friends with them, though. She just held a grudge at them and would go on to tell Lola about her friendship with all of them, as well as giving her even more information about her personal life. This info would be of significant value to Lola, as it would be the first of many things she'd copy from her. Lola would eventually start dressing like Ingrid, wearing the same clothes as she did and even going as far as to paint spots on her neck with tannin lotion and putting on fake ossicones. Lola said the two of them should charm people with their fabulous new looks, but Ingrid was a bit disturbed by this, and when discussing this with her, Lola would deny that she was trying to copy her appearance, before Ingrid even made the accusation. Matters only got worse when Lola started one-upping Ingrid at everything she was good at. From basketball, to dancing, to getting books off of high shelves, Ingrid's friends would start preferring her over Ingrid, the same way she did to them. The friends sat around and raved about Lola's greatness, and failed to grasp anything Ingrid told them about her stealing her life. Lola then entered, wearing neck rings, to stretch her neck and make her height match up more to that of Ingrid's. This was the last straw for Ingrid and so she needed to find proof that she was up to no good. Ingrid broke open her locker to look for proof, but got herself in trouble with the principal for invading Lola Llama's locker. Ingrid was finally sent to the detention hall and taken out of the picture for good, leaving Lola to take her place in the pack. Adam finally realized Lola's true evil and it wasn't until he said it that he explained it, that everyone else had finally agreed with him. Adam and Jake went to bust Ingrid out of detention, now trying to help her stand up to Lola. After she got out, Ingrid went face to face with Lola. Ingrid toughened up and became a wild and violent fighter, greatly differing from what she usually was before. This scared Lola off, and as Lola cowered in fear and ran away, Ingrid reclaimed her place as a pack member and this time, was far more respected too. When all seemed well with the pack, Lola came back, only this time, to steal the life of Adam. The episode ended with that "Here we go again moment", which was forgotten by the next episode. In "Animal School Musical", she made a cameo during the musical number "Waiting in the Wings" as one of the understudies, wanting too steal the spotlight of Ingrid as a main cast member. Ingrid stood up to her again, chasing her off the stage, proving that nothing has changed between either of them. Trivia *Lola's catchphrase is to screech "WHAT!?" in a manner expressive of terror and/or rage, in response to questions, of which the context doesn't call for said response. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:One-Shot Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Archenemy Category:Love Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers